Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an image processing program, an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method, and in particular, relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an image processing program that performs image processing using a real world image, and an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method that perform image processing using a real world image.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-72669 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”), a proposal is made for an apparatus that displays an image obtained by combining an image of the real world with an image of a virtual world. An image processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 displays a real object that actually exists and a virtual object, by associating these objects with each another. The real object is a one-dimensional object, a two-dimensional object, or a three-dimensional object that actually exists in the real world, and corresponds to a card or the like characterized by code information represented two-dimensionally.
However, the image processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 extracts, from an image obtained by capturing the real object, identification information of the image of the real object, and displays the virtual object associated with the identification information on the display device. That is, in the image processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the image to be combined with the real world is a mere virtual object, and therefore, the displayed image is monotonous.